


Every Curve Of Her Schoolgirl Thighs

by apologiestoanderson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apologiestoanderson/pseuds/apologiestoanderson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape because entranced another Lily</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Curve Of Her Schoolgirl Thighs

Severus had been watching the Potters from afar, knowing that they didn’t know that he wasn’t dead. A bezoar in his pocket, swallowed dry giving him enough time to find the correct potion for the python’s poison. They never looked for his body, but many people died during the war, so it was hardly a shock that yet another body couldn’t be found. He wanted to make sure Harry was settled, happy in his new life as he slunk into the shadows, allowing the papers to declare him dead, write novels about him, biographies, all saying he died in the tower. It was better for them to think that. As the years went on, his attentions moved less onto Harry, Ginny, and all of their children and more to his young, developing daughter. Just hitting puberty, the age he was at the height of his friendship with Lily. He noticed himself paying more attention to her than the others, always checking up on Harry, sending money when he needed it, letters of advice. He never recognised the handwriting, of course, but then again he didn’t in his old Potions book so it was hardly surprising. When they ventured to stay in one of the inns in the countryside though, Severus couldn’t stay away. He had to follow, just to get as close as he could, watching them, monitoring, always with his hood up to avoid detection as many wizards wore. To his delight, none other than Lily Luna’s door was slightly open as she lay there that night.

The ex-Potions Master stepped just outside her bedroom, taking a deep breath as he leant in the doorway, looking over the girl silently. Lily Luna Potter. Years he had spent grieving and mourning his best friend, his lost love. He knew that he would never see her again, but how this knew Lily was such a comfort. There his beauty lay down on her stomach, showing him, showing the thousand eyes wide open in his eyed blood, her slightly raised shoulder blades, and the bloom along the incurvation of her spine, and the swellings of her tense narrow nates clothed in black, and the seaside of her schoolgirl thighs, reading a book just as Lily the first enjoyed to. How innocent they were back then, when he loved and lost her, just a boy child himself, not knowing yet of any affection other than hand holding. How he wished for that sweet love once more, and it was almost as if she were presented to him right there, just willing to touch and caress and kiss every part of her skin, let the love he kept locked away in the pits of his stomach be released and allowed to flourish as he had intended once upon a time.

But he couldn’t.

So he stayed silent, standing in the doorway as he gazed calmly at her, the storm brewing in his chest and stomach and loins undetectable to the naked eye. He stood, and he stayed, drinking in the pure torture that was Lily Luna Potter in sweet masochism.  
(Trigger Warning for underage themes. Your reply doesn’t have to be as long but I’d like something more than a couple of lines please. Severus Snape/Lily Luna Potter.)  
Severus had been watching the Potters from afar, knowing that they didn’t know that he wasn’t dead. A bezoar in his pocket, swallowed dry giving him enough time to find the correct potion for the python’s poison. They never looked for his body, but many people died during the war, so it was hardly a shock that yet another body couldn’t be found. He wanted to make sure Harry was settled, happy in his new life as he slunk into the shadows, allowing the papers to declare him dead, write novels about him, biographies, all saying he died in the tower. It was better for them to think that.  
Despite everything that Severus had been through, this was the most terrifying thing that he had had to do. It had been too long, and although his living in solitude was comfortable, he had never truly been happy.  
He couldn’t be, not really, not with Harry still being in the dark. He deserved to know that Severus got away, that he’d been in hiding, and everything he could possibly want to know about his mother. Severus knew her faults, but loved her despite this. He would be truthful.  
His heart was hammering as he slowly made his approach to the large Potter house, looking up and over it. His Auror position certainly did him well, but he was certain most of the money came from Ginny Potter. Running his fingers back though his dark, greying hair, he then knock on the door firmly and stepped back, adjusting his long, dark coat. This was it.


End file.
